


To Talk

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: DELETE THIS [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Slut Shaming, Dom Sub Dynamics, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: Peter and Sam have a much needed conversation about this whole… thing… between (and on and in and with) them.





	To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> i remember when i used to care about how weird the shit i posted was and here i am giving this a summary like it ain't no thang, what a ride

 

 

By the time they’d made it back to Peter’s apartment Sam had come down enough from subbing for him to be embarrassed at how he’d pushed Peter earlier. They hadn’t had time to **talk** about anything, and he’d just **needed** to **know…** well to **know**. And while the results had been hells of satisfying, despite his lack of release— kinda because of it too though— he’d really overstepped there.

 

But Peter wasn’t mad. Or at least, not acting mad. He was acting if anything like an anxious mother hen. He'd been a little bit like this earlier, come to think of it, and it was kinda hilarious how _fussy_ Pete was after domming. He had Sam tucked up in bed before he could say a word, all snuggled up under what seemed like a million blankets. “Bee are bee, gonna grab some water! And some food! You won’t even notice I was gone promise. Is there anything else you need? Any snack requests? Y’know what, nevermind I’ll just grab everything,” Peter said, too quickly.

 

True to his word, he was out and back before Sam could even finish processing the ramble, holding a mountain of chips and cheesies and… were those pudding cups? Peter was such a _dork._

 

“Gimme a pudding cup,” Sam demanded, still a bit _too_ relaxed to focus on much except the sudden hunger pangs at the sight of food and reminder he hadn’t really eaten that much today. An opened pudding cup, with spoon, was shoved his way, quickly followed by cheese sticks and a glass of water. Sam started scarfing down the pudding.

 

“Uh, so, I’m really, really sorry,” Peter began.

 

Sam felt his stomach plummet down past his knees. Chocolate pudding suddenly bland and tasteless.

 

“I didn’t even lock the damn door, much less actually talk to you about what you wanted, and that’s not cool,” Peter continued.

 

Sam swallowed. Oh, okay. Not the ‘its not me its you’ talk. What a relief. He crammed both cheese sticks in his mouth and started chewing.

 

“I really, really shouldn’t have done that, no matter how damn sexy you are.” Peter said, looking genuinely regretful. Sam swallowed.

 

“It’s chill. I had a lot of fun today,” Sam said. He set the empty dessert cup aside and slurped down some water. Sooo thirsty.

 

“Heh, me too,” Peter agreed, grinning doofily.

 

Glass empty, he turned and nuzzled into Peter. “I'd like to do it again, if uh, if you want me as your sub, I mean.”

 

“What?! Sam! Honey, of course I want you as my sub!” Peter blurted, looking confused. “I thought I uh… I mean I guess I never really said… shoot. Sam I really uh, if you want. I mean okay you just said you wanted, but you might not want-. Okay sorry I’m really messing this up aren’t I? Let me just start again,” he said, leaning back so that Sam could see his eyes. “Sam I really really want you to be my sub. And my… you know… my uh.. my more than sub. If that’s what you want?”

 

Sam could hardly believe his luck. Peter wanted to Dom him _and_ be his boyfriend? Sam couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.

 

“You wanna be my dom and my datefriend, boy! Boyfriend!”

 

“Yes. Your dateboyfriend. The datefriend that you boy! Or uh… erm I mean the boyfriend that you date! And It’s seeming like you’re down for that?”

 

“Of fucking course I'm down for that, Webs!” Sam said then flinched. Was that too aggressive now? Was he going to have to get a handle on how he snarked and spoke to his new Sir?

 

Instead of reprimanding him Peter _squeed._ A literal squee. Accompanied by a snuggle attack that would have knocked him over if he hadn’t already been lounging on a bed.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to be your dateboyfriend you Buckethead!” Peter snuggled into him. Sam wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his fluffy hair. He was suddenly just way too tired to really continue this conversation. But he was happy. He let out a content little noise, he had to let Peter know how good he felt.

 

Peter hummed happily back. He started talking, trying to be responsible and managed to get all the way through his hastily prepared little speech before realized Sam had passed out. Oh. Well, they’d talk about it in the morning then.

 

***

 

Sam woke up aching. This was not **necessarily** unusual for Sam, as getting thrown through various structures never designed to be Nova catchers was rather common for him. But what **was** unusual was this was the good kind of aching. The ‘aw yeah I just got super fucked’ sort of aching. Sam rather hoped it’d continue being how he woke up more often than not now.

 

Peter was snuggled up to him more like a sea star than a spider. It was weirdly adorable. Only weird because Peter had been anything but yesterday. Sexy, hot, completely in charge, but not adorable. Sam kissed the top of his head and squirmed out of his clingy, spidery clingy, embrace. Spider power stickiness felt so **weird**.

 

Sam was just finishing up his yoga when Peter finally made his ‘I’m waking up but I don’t like it’ groan and shoved his head under a pillow. A flutter of anxiety ran through him. Usually, if he’d passed out during a game night or movie night he’d be acting pretty obnoxious this early in the morning. Getting a rise out of Peter was both easy and fun. But now he wasn’t sure if he ought to act like nothing had happened or act more… obedient whenever they were alone.

 

Sam settled for an uncharacteristically subdued, “Hey.”

 

Peter twisted around to look at him, blinking sleepily. “Hey.”

 

Sam relaxed into his final resting pose, trying to focus on his breathing. He could hear Peter yawn and stretch.

 

“Mmmm kinnnda wanna fuck your ass. Looks so good like that.” Peter said, voice sleep rough and sounding thoughtful. Sam felt himself blushing. Remembering with shame and arousal Peter fucking him so thoroughly yesterday. Why was he **like** this? Why did humiliation get him **so hard** ? If humiliating him had even been what Peter was going for with all the… food… stuff. Sam was **not** expecting Peter to be any sort of kinky, much less get off to fucking, and eating, food.

 

“You're blushing? Fuck that's cute. Stay right there, hang on,” Peter said. Or was it a command? Sam obeyed. He wanted to tease or taunt Peter but this was all so **new** . And right now he'd do anything to show Peter that he was a **good** sub, worth keeping around long enough to give Sam what he wanted, too.

 

Peter's hands pushed his undershirt up, thumbs bracketing his spine as he felt up his back. Sam's breath hitched, so many conflicting desires racing through him. Peter set one hand on his shoulder, and tugged down his boxers. Sam shivered, and wasn't from the air chilling his now naked ass.

 

“Fuck, you look so good,” Peter told him. Sam tilted his head back as if leaning into a caress. Peter's praise sending a kind of satisfaction thrumming through him. “But you're being way too quiet, Sam, what's up?”

 

“I… uh, wanna be good for you, Sir, and I've never had a dom that I was dating, too, before” Sam said.

 

“Oh heck. You passed out, that's right. Um, sorry, here,” Peter said, pulling Sam’s boxers back up and moving to snuggle. Sam cuddled into him. “I, uh, haven't really had a sub that I was dating, too. How about we, ah, have special pet names for when we want to be kink, er be kinky. Cause I'm not about that twenty-four seven DomSub lifestyle. Like it's fun! But definitely **not** all the time. It's nice being a bottom, you know, and not having to worry about like, staying uh, in charge?”

 

“Yeah, not being in charge is hellsa nice,” Sam chuckled a bit at how drastically different Peter was when doming. It was so… weirdly adorable.

 

“Oh be quiet, you submissive little shit. I swear, a spider gets no respect,” Peter said, fake grumpy like. Then more seriously. “I kinda mentioned it a few times but it was all heat of the moment. So. I know the food… stuff… is really, really weird. We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to! But you gotta know like. Um. Okay so I’ve always been weird with food. But after the spider bite if I don’t get enough calories then whatever food I’m, uh, hrnnng this is so embarrassing,” Peter groaned, then went on, “Whatever food is getting me off, right now it’s nuts, nut butters, whatever. Few months ago it was… you know what, not important. Anyways if I don’t keep my calories up I like, **have** to fuck and eat. Usually I can control it until I’m uh, private-ish. Though honestly you were the first to catch me, so um. Yeah. And then I just, couldn’t resist you with the, **you** and the cookies and the, um. Yeah. And then that stupid villain! And you brought me **food**. Sam. **Sam** you made that **just for me** and wow I just. I can’t. That’s so sweet and special and also really, really hot.”

 

Sam kissed and mouthed at Peter’s neck absently as he processed the word salad of a mess Peter had just said.

 

“So what you’re saying is… you can literally lose control if you… smell?” Peter nodded and muttered a shy yes, “Smell whatever food you’re kinking on at the mo? Damn, I should‘ve realized that. You did kinda totes lose it over the cookies, huh? I was trying to like, apologize and also convince you it was chill and uh, I dunno maybe I could date you or at least give you actual good peanut butter to eat out, you know.”

 

Peter laughed, a little bit hysterically, but then kissed Sam so thoroughly he sort of forgot what they were talking about.

 

“You’re too freaking much, Sparky,” Peter said. And the wonder and cherisment in his voice made Sam feel like he was flying.

 

“No you,” he responded, mostly on instinct. Peter laughed.

 

“So yeah. There’s **that** and honestly I can’t wait to get, pfft what’d you say ‘kinking’, get kinking on a food that hopefully isn’t in almost everything. Yeesh. I just hope I never start craving soy,” Peter stared dramatically off into the distance, as if post mega super villain battle. Sam snorted and giggled. “And I wanna dom you, you’re a cute little subby sub. Seeing you all tied up,” Peter gave him a possessive little squeeze and made a growly sort of sound in the back of his throat. “A plus, would tie up again.”

 

Sam laughed. He couldn’t help it. Peter was acting like nothing had changed between them, when **everything** had changed. Knowing what Peter looked like when he came, knowing kinks he’d **never** share with the team. If anyone even knew about them at all, it was likely only MJ and maybe Harry. All of this and more were things he thought he’d never get a chance to learn just a few days ago. And now he’d get to experience them again.

 

“A plus, would sub for again. Good dom,” Sam said through his laughter.

 

“Good. I’m glad. And it’s uh, it’s cool calling you my slut?”

 

“Very cool, very very green,” Sam said. He should talk about his own kinks now. The slut shaming was just part of what he **really** craved. “I uh, I really, really love being humiliated. Having, uh, having my nose shoved in how I’ll do anything for my dom, for **you** , gets me really hard.”

 

“Humiliation, huh?” Peter said, drawling the word out slow and thoughtful.

 

“Yeah. Fuck,” Sam groaned. “All that shit with the food was so **humiliating** . I, I can’t believe I was so okay with, no, fuck it I was **more** than okay with it. It’s so weird and wrong and that gets me so hot that I did that for you. I just,” Sam covered his face with his hand and turned into Peter’s chest. A sudden crush of intense shame and lust rushed through him.

 

“You’re the cutest little slut,” Peter’s laugh was low and sexy and one he hadn’t yet gotten to know but really hoped he would get the chance to. Sam whined. Peter continued, “I’m serious too about our colors. Nothing bad ‘ll happen if you use yellow or red. I want you to have fun too.”

 

“Green,” Sam responded. “Calling me a slut, calling me **your** slut. That is so, so green Webs.”

 

“Good, that’s a green for me too. And the humiliation, hmmm, I can work with that. **Definitely** a green for the food fucking bits of it. And I’m sure I can get creative. Find all kinds of ways to humiliate you that aren’t just about my weird kink,” Peter said. Sam shivered, anticipation thrilling through him at Peter’s declaration.

 

“Th-thank you, Sir,” Sam said. Overcome with a strong sudden desire to please him.

 

“Mmmm, anytime Slut,” Peter said, fingers playing absently over the bruises his stupid helmet hadn’t healed. “So being **my** slut, getting humiliated. Getting tied up… anything else you want me to do for you?”

 

Sam swallowed, mouth suddenly dry at hearing his wants stated so plainly. And coming from Peter, too. This was probably gonna **kill** him. Eventually. He literally could not manage to care one single molecule about that right now, though. No, right now he should tell Peter one last thing he knew he wanted, **needed** , from him.

 

“I really, really like it, like **a lot** , when you tell me I’m good,” Sam said. It was something he hadn’t really cared about with other doms. But hearing **Peter** praise him did things to him he was nowhere ready to handle yet. He clarified, “Praise me, **please** , when I deserve it.”

 

“Oh Sam, of course,” Peter said. “Like I said earlier I’m not about that all the time lifestyle. So, I think we should have pet names that we only use for that kinda naughty play time.”

 

“Makes sense. Gotta be something that feels good but also hmmm….” Sam said, then finally deciding he declared. “Spidey.”

 

“Sparky,” Peter responded. Seemingly on reflex.

 

“I mean, when uh, when I wanna be dom’d. I'll call you Spidey,” Sam clarified.

 

“Oooohhhh, yeah! Okay, yeah good! Ehehe you know that's really clever Sam. We can totally talk all naughty right in front of the team and they'd never notice,” Peter said, his grin was a bit silly then got very much not as he finished the thought aloud.

 

“I'm pretty sure they'll notice me asking permission. Kinda a _xktamgu_ , uh world stopper? Yeah, close enough. Anyway, they'd totes notice that,” Sam said, embarrassed and amused.

 

“Sea change, maybe. And you actually paying attention to me for once, yeah.” Peter said with a grin, Sam stuck out his tongue. Peter tweaked his nipple through his undershirt and went on, ignoring Sam squeaking and flailing at him “Nah I meant more subtle. Like hmmm, oh! Like if you wanna have a scene again! You could be like 'ugh Spidey I think I'm too cool to do my job like it says in the rules so I gotta make you do all my paperwork’ and I'll know that you wanna do something naughty at work. Heh.”

 

”Hey!” Sam said laughingly. ”I do not make you do **all** my paperwork! Just most of it.”

 

“Gee thanks, Buckethead,” Peter said sarcastically.

 

“Heh, anytime,” Sam teased. “I get what you mean though. And uh, and for me?”

 

“Honey-mine, or honey,” Peter said, he placed a gentle kiss to Sam’s cheek, “Cause you’re so sweet ‘n good.”

 

Sam felt himself blushing at that. He swallowed a few times before getting out, “Yeah. Yeah okay. Good. Got it. Honey means sub-time.”

 

Peter kissed him again, this time moving onto his lips. Sam kissed back, slow and lazy.

 

“I should really think up something easier to sneak into day to day chit chat but not now. I’ll figure something out later. Now we gotta make sure both of us get what we want, yeah Sam?” Peter said, not really breaking the kiss so much as speaking against his lips.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, sounds good,” Sam agreed. They started kissing again. Sam got lost in it so easily. Peter felt so good, to kiss and hold and fuck. Peter pulled Sam on top of him as he leaned back. Sam went easily. He settled into Peter’s lap, grinding down against his half hard cock. The friction was nice, his own dick was taking interest at least. Which did remind him of one final thing he needed to clarify. “Pete?”

 

“Hmmm?” Peter said, blinking open his eyes and focusing on Sam’s lips.

 

“Are you serious about the no cumming thing?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah it’s kinda a big deal for me. If you wanna be my sub I get to decide when you cum,” Peter said. He moved his gaze from Sam’s lips to his eyes. Frowning and looking concerned, “I still wanna date you if that’s a no go for being my sub. Please think about it, at least?”

 

Sam thought on it. His Sir telling him when he could cum sounded hot, and fun. Especially with the knowledge that it’s what Peter felt made him **his** sub. And really that’s what was important here. If his dom needed complete control of his body like that to be **his** dom, well… it seemed pretty clear to Sam. He did have one final concern though, “You’re not gonna send me off to do cosmic shit with a two week load killin my balls are you?”

 

“Pfft, Sam, no. Jeeze,  I’ll make sure you get drained good n’ empty before you head out to space,” Peter said, sounding far too smug and sure. But also, that was an **incredibly fucking sexy** promise. Hell. Yes.

 

“Then its green,” Sam declared. And added. “And if it changes, I’ll tell you. And I still wanna date you even if we aren’t dom and sub, too.”

 

The look Peter was giving him was tender now. Sam felt all fluttery and melty and full of way too many mushy feelings at the sight. So he blurted out his next thought in an effort to stop the warm fuzzies growing in his heart. “No sounding. Ever. Red times a million.”

 

Peter choked on nothing and gaped at him. It was kinda funny. And the overwhelming affection turned to a much more bearable fondness.

 

“Uh? Okay? Agreed?” Peter's confusion was too cute. His dick had softened at the mention of sounding. Honestly same, Sam thought to himself.

 

“Good,” Sam said.

 

“Any other hard no s?” Peter asked, tilting his head and quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Er, yeah. No water sports or that kinda not cum body secretions stuff.” Sam said.

 

“Secretions, ew, yeah another easy one, but wait! Milk is a thing and—”

 

“Really, Webs, **really**? Milk is only hot if it's straight from the tit. Of the person. Not animal,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Heh, okay, good to know,” Peter said with a silly grin.

 

“What about you, Webs. Any hard no s for you?” Sam asked, curious. He couldn’t imagine wanting anything from Peter that Peter didn’t also want. Peter hummed and pressed his palm against Sam’s face. Sam leaned into it.

 

“Yeah actually, I can't do rape scenes. At all. I can be as rough on you as you need, but you gotta **want** it. I cannot handle you, any partner really, telling me no or stop and still keeping going,” Peter said. Sam turned his head to kiss Peter's palm.

 

“That's fair,” Sam agreed with a nod then added “I've got enough nightmares from getting symbiote hosted. Not really my thing, anyways.”

 

Peter shuddered. Sam snuggled on top of him, clinging. While he'd been out of Manhattan for the Carnage bomb incident that had wound up giving MJ her own symbiote powers, the _das’t_ things weren't localized to Earth. Thankfully though, the ones he ran into out in space couldn't withstand his full powered Nova force attacks.

 

“Uh, anyways, breakfast?” Peter said, sounding a bit hopeful. Sam snorted at that and pushed up to sitting again. His attempt at taunting Peter was ruined by his own stomach growling before he could take it anywhere though. Peter gave him a very suspicious, scrutinizing sort of look. “When was the last time you ate?”

 

Sam scoffed and crossed his arms and looked away.

 

“Sam,” Peter said. His tone wasn't any different than the thousands of times he'd been annoyed slash concerned at him before. But before they hadn't been boyfriends.

 

“Last night,” Sam said grudgingly.

 

“Sam! You have got to take better care of yourself!” Peter said, looking so genuinely worried it was painful. And annoying.

 

“Says the spider that literally cannot not fuck a jar of peanut butter,” Sam snarked back, sulking.

 

“... That is mean, cruel, completely uncalled for. I'm wounded, hurt, grievously injured,” Peter said, looking completely absurd as he pouted up at Sam.

 

“Uh huh, the truth sure hurts, don't it Webs?,” Sam said, standing up and sauntering to the kitchen. Peter followed him, still hounding him.

 

“Such abuse. And, and also **untrue** ! I've never **actually** woken up post spidery daze with a jar of peanut butter on my dick, **thanks** ,” Peter said, acting completely over the top like the dork he was. It was absurdly endearing. Sam hunted through the cupboards, the pantry. Wondered absently why he even bothered when he knew there wasn't anything except instant ramen and the leftovers from yesterday.

 

“Yeah uh-huh, sure Webs, I totes believe you. And **why** , if food is so sexy do you have literally nothing to eat? No wonder you lost it over cookies, you’re starving yourself here,” Sam said, shaking his head and giving a dramatic sigh.

 

“Ugh, that's fair. I really need to go shopping, been too busy. And peanuts are in everything! It's totally not fair!” Peter said, looking adorable and gloomy.

 

“So you're stuck eating ramen because you get too horny to get groceries because the food is too sexy?” Sam started laughing. It was completely ridiculous.

 

Peter made a noise of frustration.

 

“Sorry sorry I'm… No, nope can't do it,” Sam said through giggles. He **was** trying to stop laughing but it was just, absolutely, totally ridiculous. So he told Peter. “You're ridiculous.”

 

Peter huffed and sat down on the wall, pouting.

 

“Okay. Fuck, you total disaster. I'll go get you real food. And I'll even try to find something without nuts,” Sam said, fondness warming him on the inside.

 

“Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best boyfriend ever!” Peter was suddenly clinging to him pressing kisses all over his face. Sam stumbled into the counter with a grunt.

 

“You fucking nerd, of course I am,” Sam said, little flurries of happiness swirling inside him. “But keeping you fed isn’t a boyfriend thing, Webhead. I’d go get you groceries anyways. I mean, I’d probably, honestly, **never** let you live it down. But I’d still do it, nerd.”

 

Peter stopped his kisses to gaze deep into Sam’s eyes. Sam felt himself start blushing. Then Peter leaned in and kissed him so soundly on the lips he forgot he was hungry. Sam leaned after him as he pulled away, chasing the taste of him. Ugh, kissing him before he even brushed his teeth should be disgusting. He had it **bad**.

 

“Feeding me is always, just a little bit, of a boyfriend thing, Buckethead,” Peter said, and the warm fondness in his voice was going to kill him.

 

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Sam agreed, voice getting tight. He coughed to clear his throat. Then Peter was rummaging through the fridge and pulling out the pad Thai.

 

“Come on, you gotta eat,” Peter insisted.

 

“Yeah…” Sam stared at the leftovers. So many conflicting thoughts running around his head. He couldn't believe the messed up stuff he'd done for Peter yesterday. But his stomach growled again before he could get lost in reliving the humiliation.

 

“You, sit,” Peter said, pointing at Sam then pointing to the stools at the bar counter of his tiny apartment kitchen area. There wasn't anything **commanding** in his tone. And he hadn't said Honey. Sam made his way to the stool body language annoyed.

 

“I'm not a dog, and anyways I made that for **you** ,” he said, contrary as hell and feeling a bemusing mix of excitement and shame. He wasn't entirely sure about a scene so soon after everything that'd happened yesterday but he also wasn't **against** it. And he was really fucking hungry.

 

“You can always make me more later,” Peter said. Putting the noodles on a plate and starting them heating up in the microwave. Then his expression turned far, far too innocent to be trusted. “Isn't that right Honey-Mine?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Sam said. But before he could do more than agree, Peter was examining him with a very much dominate gaze. Sam froze, unsure of what he wanted.

 

“You're right, Honey, you're no dog. You're not even a pet,” Peter said, shaking his head and sighing.

 

Sam felt himself whine. That was just plain **mean**.

 

“Oh, don't worry, you cute little slut. You do good for me and we'll see about making you a pet,” Peter said. “There are lots of absolutely **shameful** and **embarrassing** things I can put a naughty pet through.”

 

“Thank you, Sir,” Sam said. Excitement and anticipation at the scenarios he was imagining rushed through him. Then Peter set the plate of noodles before him.

 

“That's enough of **that** for now, cookie muffin! Eat up.” Peter said, voice back to normal.

 

Sam blinked at the plate of noodles. Confused and getting a bit of emotional whiplash. But Peter was off to take care of his morning routine now. Sam started eating. He tried to put out of his mind memories of Peter getting them off with the rice noodles yesterday. At **least** while he **ate**.

 

Flark, it had been so weird.

 

He hadn't had time to process **any** of this. Not really. He dreaded the inevitable sub drop, he wished his stupid body was predictable about when it'd happen but… well actually. As long as he wasn't out in space this wasn't going to be **that** bad, come to think of it. Peter already knew almost everything about him, and the hardest parts of dealing with the crashes had been the long ass time it took for them to hit him. Peter had even, all unknowing, helped him through it already.

 

He was lost in thought, washing up the dishes when Peter came back, freshly showered and tasting of mint. While he usually 'ignored’ Sam doing random chores around his place in order to get out of doing them, no doubt, now he was snuggled up against Sam's back like the world's shittiest backpack.

 

“You **could** I dunno, help clean up your mess, Parker,” Sam said, then grunted as Peter gave him an affectionate squeeze and nuzzled against his neck

 

“Hmmmmmmm nah,” Peter said. Pretending to think it over before declining.

 

“Gee thanks. Really makes a guy wanna cook for you again,” Sam said. Peter only giggled against his skin.

 

Not an hour later, when Sam was finally settled into their old but new again routine, Peter threw him for another loop.

 

“Uh, Sam, Honey, I gotta talk to you about one last thing. It’s the, it’s the no cumming thing. I really, really want you to not cum even when we aren’t playing. Ugh sorry, I know I said i’m not about this twentyfour-seven lifestyle and I’m not! But, but well let me tell you what I want you to do for me and then maybe you can let me know your color on it, huh?”

 

“Uh, oh, yeah Webs, er Spidey Sir. I’ll listen and think on it and let you know,” Sam said, a bit perplexed.

 

“Ah, thank you, good. So, I wanna give you what I’m gonna call ‘homework’. Where you’ll once a day, jerk it for me, thinkin’ bout how _this_ dick is _mine_ ,” Peter slid his hand down Sam’s shorts, grabbing his soft cock and giving it a squeeze just this side of too hard. Sam groaned. Peter went on, “This dick is mine and you only get to cum when I tell you. And right now you’ve been very, very bad and don’t deserve to cum. Can you do that for me, slut? I know how eager you are, can you hold back for me like that?”

 

“Yes Sir,” Sam groaned. The thought of touching himself for Peter, the reminder of Peter claiming Sam as his every day. Oh that sounded _fun_. “That’s, I think that’s a green, Sir.”

 

“That’s a good Honey Slut,” Peter groaned and kissed him, hard and hungry. Peter kept fondling him through this and his dick was most definitely taking interest.

 

“Thank you Sir,” Sam said, breathless and craving more.

 

“Mmm, you’re such a little shit day to day, I can’t believe what a slut you really are,” Peter told him. Sam grinned at Peter.

 

“Your slut, Sir?” He asked, only the slightest bit anxious over it. Peter had, after all, just given him ‘homework’ to think about belonging to him.

 

“Ah yes, **mine** ,” Peter agreed. “I’ve got some extra credit for you, slut, if you think it’s green. It’s fine if you don’t. I wanna know you’re fucking your slut hole every day, thinking about me. Reminding yourself of what a slut you are, how bad you’ve been, how you don’t deserve to cum from anything, not getting your cock jerked, not getting your ass stuffed. You’re my slut and only I make you cum.”

 

“I’m your slut sir,” Sam mewled a bit desperately, imagining exactly what Peter was telling him. Flark, that sounded so hot. Every day though? Huh, he didn’t know but he could try it out. “Yes, Sir, oh that’s, that’s hot Sir. Very green sir.”

 

“Oh Sam, Honey, that's amazing. Fuck I'm, yeah okay. Fuck,” Peter kissed him again, hard and hungry and possessive. Sam was fully hard now and Peter's hand teased him, far too gentle to be satisfying.

 

But they didn't get much father. They both had work to get to today and not enough time to play. Regretfully, they broke apart and Sam grabbed his bag. He put on his helmet and when he was done with his transformation Peter, in his Spider-Man suit, was taunting him into a race to the Triskelion. Just like any other morning.

 

Less like any other morning was the way his fellow instructors hushed up when he entered the break room for his morning _khlctxet._ Way better at waking sleepy humans up than coffee and also way better tasting.

 

Flash, bless his heart, broke the silence with a wolf whistle and cheer, “Aww yeah Nova! You bagged you your own Spider-bro! Come on man, give us the dirty deets!”

 

Sam had a moment of internal terror that somehow everyone **knew** exactly how depraved his past day had been. But wait, no, they wouldn't be asking for the details if they'd somehow **seen...** Yeah, that might have been hot to think about in the heat of the moment but he really couldn't deal with everyone he worked with knowing exactly how fucked up his sex life was.

 

“Yeah Nova, how'd you convince Spidey you were worth his time?” Ava said, even through her white tiger mask she was very clearly aggravated about Sam getting Peter's attentions first. Hmm… she **was** a really awesome lady. Maybe he could work something out to get her what she wanted...

 

Sam settled on slurping his _khlctxet_ and pretending to think it over.  “I dunno, just couldn't resist N Y Cs hottest superhero sixth year running I guess.”

 

Ava growled and tugged him down to her eye level. “You are telling me everything that happened tonight or I'm going to throw you through the wall, **Nova**.”

 

“Watch out, Nova, you don't wanna take Agent Venom’s title now, do you?” Miles taunted, laughing.

 

“The probability of Nova being thrown through enough walls to compete with Agent Venom in an undeclared wall tackle title match is absurdly low, even with White Tiger’s sexual frustrations taken into calculation—”

 

“What was that Cho!” Ava snarled and let Sam go. With her ire focused on a new target, Sam floated up out of easy tiger reach.

 

“I'm out, got a class to teach. Good luck with that Amadeus,” Sam said. Mmm, sweet sweet _khlctxet_ he thought to himself, drinking it much less obnoxiously now that he didn't have anyone to annoy. The hotter it was the better it tasted, and in his helmet he couldn't get burned. Not from this piddling temperature anyways.

 

His class cheering him entering wasn't terribly normal but it wasn't unheard of. He was a bit taken aback by what they were cheering about though.  Oh, look there he was up on the projection screen with Peter, from at least four different angles that looked like shaky phone vids. Oh damn, Peter had pounced him so hard the window he'd landed against had cracked. Hot. He had told Peter making out on the side of an office building was a bad idea. That explained how his teammates knew about their new relationship status though. 

 

“Alright, alright, I know, I'm awesome. But we're not here to talk about how hot post super villain battle makeouts are, which is very, bee tee dubs,” this was met with the usual hooting and cheering and disappointed whines one could expect from teenagers being told both juicy gossip and to get back to school in the same sentence, “Nah, we're here to talk about the cosmos, and how our tiny hick planet gets way more than its share of attention from big bads that make Doctor Doom look like a grumpy toddler.”

 

As he set about giving his lecture he thought about how weird his feeling normal about this whole thing was. Weird, yes but also… nice. He could get used to this.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> what is this, i have a discord server now? https://discord.gg/EuKQSfT


End file.
